Aluayna Greenspyre
Aluayna Greenspyre, more commonly known as Nimnah, is one of the druids who more recently awoke from the Emerald Dream. Her eyes have a prominent amber glow about them, but said glow is slightly duller than that of a usual kal'dorei, and they seem a little more sunken than they should be. Though she is not a stunningly beautiful elf, she certainly has a pretty complexion. Her body has miraculously managed to maintain a slender build, a layer of muscle shaping her, evident from her days as a port trader. Her vibrant green hair hangs loosely over her shoulders. The tattoos on her face, upon closer inspection, are actually shaped by indented lines, as though a searing hot blade was dragged along the outlines. She generally dresses herself in carefully tailored robes, and on no particular occasion, she chooses to wear a vest and skirt of cloth and feathers. Early Life Nimnah was born to a small Kal'dorei society at the foot of Mount Hyjal, as the daughter of a newly wed couple. She spent her childhood years as any other kal'dorei child would: Investigating the world around her. Nimnah's fascination was deep within the natural world, but her desire to dedicate her life to druidism was not as strong as her brother's, Rellian. This was not what her parents had hoped for. She instead preferred to spend her time with another of the children within the village, a young man by the name of Kelrane, who's dedication to the forest was growing each day. As the children matured, Kelrane would attempt to teach Nimnah of the druidic ways, at the request of her parents. Nimnah, who was soon to be completely smitten with her tutor, eventually accepted the offer to study and mature as a guardian of nature. She excelled in her studies, and not long after her acceptance as a druid of the Cenarion Circle, she was called to serve within the Dream, to sleep within the dens of the Moonglade. She farewelled her mother and father, and said her goodbyes to Kelrane, her affection for him still unspoken of. Tainted from within: The Nightmare Nimnah was one of few druids who chose to remain within the Dream during the fall of Nordrassil. She has been heard describing the torturous feelings she experienced during that time, and how such suffering was one of the reasons she finally awoke. Her time in the Emerald Dream was coming to a close, and nor was it too soon. A darkened cloud had swept through the Dream, and the sentinel guardians of the Barrow Dens had spoken of the restless Dreamers. Finally awakening, Nimnah immediately travelled to the World Tree, to inform the kal'dorei of a distant threat. Her shock was incredulous as she discovered the happenings that had occurred, and the betrayal of Illidan. She learned of her parents deaths as they had fought against the legion, but those she had spoken to had no word of Kelrane's where abouts. Her strong determination kicked in, and she spent a ridiculous number of years in search of her love. Little did she know her efforts were in vain. Recent Nimnah eventually received news of a particular organization of kal'dorei, situated within the human lands of the Eastern Kingdoms, who might have information on Kelrane. She made her way to the last bastion of human civilization, Stormwind City, but found it frustratingly difficult to communicate with the residents of the city. A rather heated argument broke out between a horse-mounted guard and the short-tempered druid, attracting all sorts of attention from the patrol and other residents. Fortunately, one of the elves she had set out to speak to happened upon the conflict, and intervened. Nimnah was escorted to a small area of the city that was clearly influenced by the night elves. One of the elves mistakenly introduced her to a dwarven lager (this would prove to be one of her biggest problems shortly down the track), as they settled down to discuss just what was going on. After a long conversation, it was finally revealed that Kelrane was indeed dead, his life taken in the efforts to destroy the scourge. This news broke Nimnah completely, and her life came to a complete halt. She spent the next few years living within the freewheeling port of Booty Bay, as a fish monger and a Port worker. She grew an unhealthy habit as an alcoholic, due to the copious amounts of foreign alcohol available to her (this was being brought into the bay every day). Eraburis: The Children of Destiny One of her duties as a fish monger was to deliver fresh catch to the trade district of Stormwind. Her proficiency in the languages of Azeroth had grown to an immense ability, however she chose to avoid the humans where ever possible. She would deliver the goods, spend an evening in one of Stormwind's less popular bars, and then returned to Stranglethorn without word. The elves within the Park district had an increasing concern for her, and a particular young priestess happened to overhear one of their conversations about the druid. The Elune priestess Raine, a highly respected member of the Darnassian and Stormwind public, made contact with Nimnah during one of her daily fishing rounds. An offer was made to help the druid get her life back on track, and to regain her title as a Dreamer. Nimnah curiously accepted, and was shortly introduced to a large and close society of kal'dorei individuals. Silently grateful for the change in her life, Nimnah soon began to recuperate, and she steadily became more and more involved with the organization rightfully named "Eraburis Lo Alahni". Her respect for the other denizens of Stormwind began to grow, and soon enough, she had landed herself a job as an alchemist for the city's apothecary. Her alcoholic tendencies remained, however. Relapse Nimnah soon grew a fascination for a few members of Eraburis, and befriended them rather easily. A younger druid by the name of Sinlesa was instantly drawn to the brooding Nimnah, and her bubbly nature was one of the catalysts that drew Nimnah from her shell. The two soon became inseperable, and Nimnah silently acknowledged Sinlesa as her best friend. She did, however, have a growing romantic interest in two particular men within the society: one a druid like herself, and the other a warrior. Both, however, had a flaw unique to them that kept Nimnah from allowing herself to fall in love. The druid was almost never present, and his travels made it difficult for anyone to really keep in contact with him. The warrior, to whom she was drawn to despite their sparse conversations, was suddenly mated to an incredibly young and unstudied druid. Nimnah scolded herself for ever believing she would betray her dedication to Kelrane, and travelled to Ironforge, fully intent on drowning her miseries in their brews. Her travels abruptly came to a halt as she was approached by a shadowy figure. A slave driver, as she soon found out, had been tracking her, and finally confronted her within the silent tunnels of the tram. Her lack of proper training over the past hundred or so years made it far too easy for the driver to enslave her within a curse. For weeks, Nimnah was cruelly tortured, both mentally and physically, by her demonic assailant. Fortune smiled upon the broken druid, when the slave driver failed to renew the curse that bound Nimnah to its will. She escaped from the small encampment high in the mountains of Dun Morogh, and fled to Ironforge, where she was taken in by a kindly old dwarven woman. When she returned to Stormwind, her body had healed, but her mind was once again plagued with hopelessness and alcohol. She even proceeded to haphazardly cut off her lengthy hair, now a much shorter and easier to maintain style. She now spends most of her evenings in the Blue Recluse, providing amusing yet completely drunken company. During the day, Nimnah is quiet and withdrawn, and only breaks from this when surrounded by friends. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Druid Category:Alliance